Jorge
Jorge is a pilot for WICKED. He, along with Brenda, eventually betray WICKED. Jorge lived in the Crank city but little is known of his past. Biography Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Jorge encountered the Gladers taking refuge in a large building to escape a storm. Minho, the leader of the Gladers, questioned who he was. He introduced himself after dropping through a hole in the roof and making human ball with some suggested acrobatic skill. Jorge then questioned the Gladers of their purpose. Minho, believing Jorge to be an enemy, refused and demanded Jorge explain first. Jorge felt insulted and gave Minho ten seconds to apologize. Minho did, but without meaning, and Jorge kicked Minho twice and Minho staggered to the ground. Minho apologized again, but was angered at Jorge's violence and began attacking Jorge until Thomas told him to stop. When he did, more Cranks showed up and Jorge told Thomas to talk with him for ten minutes about their purpose. The boy reluctantly agreed, and he went with the Crank leader into a ruined conference room. The Glader told Jorge the Gladers' past adventures in the Glade and their escape, and he informed Jorge about the safe haven they are heading toward to find a cure to dispose of the Flare. Jorge showed interest in the cure and told Thomas that the Flare works in stages to make someone insane, and then he asked Thomas if he could accompany the Gladers to the safe haven. Thomas agreed, but Jorge says he will help only on one condition: Minho dies. Thomas refused to have Minho killed and said that if Minho was killed, Jorge would not use the skills he had. After returning to the Gladers, Jorge introduced the Gladers to a female Crank named Brenda, who was an intelligent teenage girl. Jorge also warned Thomas, that if they get to the safe haven, and there is no cure and WICKED lied to them, he will kill the Gladers. Afterwards, Jorge decided not to kill Minho, but instead cut off one finger from each hand, which turns out to be an empty threat. After he announced to his fellow Cranks about the cure. After having lunch in the tower, the Gladers heard an explosion coming from the lower levels of the tower. Jorge escaped with the Gladers, but Brenda and Thomas were separated from the Gladers during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led the Gladers through the city and made a camp outside of the city. When the Glader Frypan returned from a scouting mission and reported that Thomas and Brenda were taken to an alley, the report angered the Gladers and Minho began planning an ambush. Jorge participated in the raid and helped the Gladers defeat the cranks and rescue Thomas and Brenda. On the way out, Thomas was shot by a crank named Blondie, who was attacked and knocked unconscious by Minho in response. After taking Thomas back to camp, WICKED came and took Thomas away from them, they removed the bullet from his shoulder and they were very mad about a working gun being in the city. After telling Thomas that he would have wanted to go back, they sent him back to his friends. After packing up the camp and started to advance to the mountains, they were attacked by a group of female teenagers called Group B led by Thomas's best friend, Teresa who was corrupted by WICKED. Group B captured Thomas and warned that if the Gladers tried to follow them to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on them, leaving the Gladers no choice but to continue on through the mountains to the safe haven. Sometime while in the mountains, a Glader named Aris slipped away unnoticed. Jorge and the Gladers eventually made their way to a valley at the same time Group B did and formed an alliance to confront WICKED after the group finally reached the safe haven. they were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of corruption shortly afterwards. Instantly, canisters emerged from the ground and released giant monsters created by WICKED. Jorge and the Gladers eventually destroyed the monsters as a flying transport called a Berg arrived. Jorge, Brenda, and the Gladers climbed aboard and escaped the valley. On board, they celebrated their success. Hours later, the Berg arrived at WICKED's headquarters, where Jorge and the Gladers were given the cure. He and Brenda disappeared shortly afterwards. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, four weeks later, Jorge snuck into the hangar of WICKED's headquarters to await Brenda, who disguised herself as an agent. While waiting, Jorge heard an alarm sounding and was quickly approached by Teresa and a majority of Gladers carrying stolen weaponry, who knocked him out. When Jorge regained consciousness, Teresa and the other Gladers hijacked one of the Bergs and escaped. He was later approached by Brenda and three Gladers: Thomas, Newt, and Minho, who were unintentionally left behind and were planning an escape beforehand and also had stolen weaponry and Brenda questioned Jorge what happened. Jorge recounted the tale to Brenda and the Gladers. Before they could get inside a Berg, a dozen WICKED guards stormed into the hangar and opened fire on Thomas and his friends. Minho told Jorge to start up a Berg while they fight the guards. Jorge complied and ran off to power up a Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Newt fought the WICKED guards. The guards, unaware of the stolen weaponry Thomas and his friends possessed, were easily underestimated and quickly beaten by the Gladers. At the same time, Jorge had powered up a Berg and shouted at Thomas and Brenda to get on board, but before they could reach the Berg, however, one of the WICKED guards shot Brenda in the back and Thomas, Newt, and Minho rushed over to help her. Seconds later, Jorge emerged from the Berg with a flamelauncher and incinerated many of the WICKED guards. Minho quickly grabbed Brenda and carried her to the Berg and Thomas followed, but was shot by one of the WICKED guards before he could enter the vehicle. Thomas crawled with all his might towards the Berg. When he eventually reached it, Newt and Minho shielded him and fired at the WICKED guards and dragged Thomas aboard as the hatch closed and Jorge took off and Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge finally escaped WICKED's headquarters as Thomas passed out. Ten hours later, Jorge landed in a clearing and took a nap, but not before using the Berg's tracking system to locate Teresa and the other Gladers in the city of Denver. When they had another gathering, Minho asked why Brenda was with WICKED, but she explained that she was never with them and that after surviving so long in the Scorch, she sees a chance. Brenda then mentioned Hans and WICKED's manipulation skills and that there are many people after them. Newt, however, cared little about the Swipe's removal and angrily told his companions not to persuade him to enter Denver and stormed off. Thomas realized that the right time to read Newt's message to him was coming closer and began wondering what it meant. Later, the Berg arrived in Denver and Thomas, Jorge, Minho, and Brenda disembarked and left Newt on board the Berg. When the four went through security, Jorge used fake last names to gain access to the city. When the four finally got access to the interior of Denver, a man approached Thomas and told him that a group of people have escaped WICKED's headquarters and he believed that Thomas and his companions were part of the group. He then handed a message to Thomas and told him to accept the advice the message contained within before walking away. Thomas opened the message to find out that it was from his former nemesis Gally telling Thomas to meet him in apartment 2792 and that he is with an organization called the Right Arm. Thomas and Minho had a hard time believing it was Gally, but later came to understand that Gally was being used as a puppet by WICKED, was taken into custody, treated of his injuries, and set free. He somehow made it to Denver and suggested they see him before finding Hans when Jorge had told Thomas that the Right Arm is an organization with the goal of sabotaging WICKED for good. They took a taxi and reached the apartment, where Gally greeted them and told them that the end of the world is upon mankind. He let them in and Thomas apologized to Gally for fighting him and Gally apologized for killing Chuck. Gally told Thomas and his companions about the Right Arm taking action against WICKED, but it doesn't have enough resources to disrupt their activities. He revealed that a bunch of spies took him to Denver from WICKED's headquarters and after a few weeks, they heard about the escape from WICKED's headquarters through a netblock message. Gally also told Thomas that the Right Arm has two problems to deal with: the Flare is spreading slowly through Denver despite the city's official's attempts to cover it up, and many citizens who are immune to the Flare, called Immunes, have been disappearing and an informant told Gally that they were taken by WICKED and imprisoned them somewhere he did not know, but he assumed it was to continue the Trials. Thomas then questioned Gally if he knew about Teresa's supposed escape along with the other Gladers the same day. Gally replied that he was well aware of both escapes and that the Right Arm also found them and that Teresa was his informant, making Thomas think she went through the removal of the Swipe along with the others and possibly triggered the truth about WICKED's true intentions. Gally also informed Thomas that Teresa herself is searching for him and that Hans, the doctor who Brenda mentioned earlier, has a large bounty placed on his head and that WICKED wants him dead because they believe Thomas came to Denver for Hans. Afterwards, they leave and Thomas promised Gally that he would return. Gally responded that the Right Arm will take action soon and they need as many people and information as they can get and also warned Thomas that there is not much time but there is still hope. Thomas and his friends eventually found Hans in his apartment and Brenda told hm that someone has placed a bounty on his head and that Thomas and Minho need the Swipe removed. Hans left to prepare. While waiting, Thomas began to lose control of himself and said he can't allow Hans to remove the Swipe. Thomas also unintentionally attacked his friends as he struggled to resist, which Brenda told Thomas that WICKED is closing in and he must fight the manipulation. Hans stormed into the room and attempted to stop it. Minho quickly subdued Thomas and pinned him to the floor and Brenda told Hans to remove the Swipe. Thomas eventually broke free and attempted to attack Hans, but was pinned down again by Minho and Hans attempted to remove the Swipe again. When Thomas attempted to break free a third time, Minho knocked him out, giving Hans enough time to remove Thomas's swipe and eventually Minho's swipe. Thomas eventually woke up, now in control of himself. Thomas asked Minho about what happened while he was out. Minho told Tomas that Hans was successful in removing the Swipe in both of them. A second later, Brenda, Hans, and Jorge entered the room and Brenda informed Thomas that Hans is leaving Denver with his wife and that he successfully deactivated and removed the Swipe and also permanently disabled Thomas's ability to speak to Teresa through telepathy. Before leaving, Hans wished Thomas luck in doing what he does not have the courage to try. Thomas replied that if they defeat WICKED, he and his friends will come back for Hans. After Hans left, Brenda asked Thomas what they do next. Thomas told his companions that they needed to find Teresa and the other Gladers and return to Gally with them in order to help the Right Arm. He also mentioned that WICKED had created the Flare through a failed experiment and vowed that once the Gladers were together again, they would stop WICKED's operations and prevent them from putting the Immunes they've taken prisoner through the Trials like they once have. Afterwards, they discover Teresa's corpse when she saved Thomas from being crushed by a falling rock. Jorge and Aris later follow Thomas and the rest of the Gladers through the Flat Trans and into the last remaining paradise. Physical Appearance and Personality Jorge is said to be a tall, Hispanic man in his twenties or thirties. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:WICKED Category:Immunes Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Male Characters